Welcome Home
by dragonsprit
Summary: Ashley comes home from a long trip and Spencer shows her how much she was missed
**Welcome to My newest South of Nowhere one-shot I have written for S.O.N. before and decided to comeback to the fandom while this is a one-shot I plan to write an S.O.N long story soon.**

 **For now enjoy this short smut shot.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own South of Nowhere all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot.**

 **Here are some important notes to keep in mind**

 **This story is AU as far as the time-line**

 **Spencer is 25 and a Detective**

 **Ashley is 25 and a musician they are married and live in New York**

 **Chapter1 Welcome Home**

Twenty-Five year old Spencer Carlin had it all a beautiful house on Manhattan's upper west side her dream job and the perfect woman she couldn't ask for anything more to Spencer she was living the life.

Spencer had been married to Ashley for three years now and the two couldn't be anymore in love she had gotten her dream job as a detective for the NYPD while Ashley was touring the world like the rock-star she was born to be.

Tonight Spencer and Ashley would be sleeping in the same bed for the first time in four months which for Spencer and Ashley was a welcomed treat because that meant they would spend the night having hot lustful unadulterated sex which Spencer and Ashley both enjoyed.

Since the couple had gotten together both Ashley and Spencer were able to find themselves for the first time, Ashley discovered that while she was a bad-ass rock-star in public she was a submissive in private.

Ever since they started having sex Ashley had found that she loved when Spencer took the lead in bed and since Spencer was a natural top in bed they fit together easily.

After coming home from yet another grueling tour of duty Spencer entered her humble city loft took a shower and relaxed on the couch with the news on and while scrolling through her phone messages Spencer happened to find a video Ashley had sent her from her LA hotel

 _Hey Baby I cant wait to get home to you and be entangled in your loving grip and if you need proof of that here it is."_

Ashley backed away from the camera to reveal her fully naked body and as she inched her way to her already wet center an action which made Spencer salivate as Ashley fingered herself to near orgasm which made Spencer even more eager to have Ashley with her.

" _Ah Spencer I need you baby." Ashley moaned as she continued to bring herself to the edge._

Just as Ashley was about to push herself over the point of no return she removed her fingers her core and looked into the camera.

"I was going to finish myself off but I think it would be better for the both of if I let you ravish body the way only you can so until I'm in your arms again my darling wife ciao."

Ashley baby waved towards the camera as the video ended and with that Spencer set off in her quest to prepare the house and herself for hot torrid sex with her beloved wife.

Spencer had roses she had picked from the couples rooftop garden and sprinkled the peddles in the form of a trail she also laid out a trail of candles leading to the tub along with Ashley's oils, tonight Spencer wanted to make sure Ashley got a proper welcome home.

Meanwhile just outside of Kennedy airport Ashley had just landed and was making her way to baggage claim when she was approached by Kyla who was there to drive Ashley home.

"Hey Ky and word from Spence yet?"

"No but after that video you sent her I doubt you'll be in walking shape tomorrow."

"I hope you're right Kyla." Ashley said holding a beaming grin as she walked to grab her bags.

"Ash keep your pants on you'll be home thirty and I would appreciate if you kept any further sexual happenings to yourself."

"Bite me Kyla its not my fault I haven't slept in my own bed with my stunning cop wife in what feels like forever."

"Forget it Ash I get it just don't get any ideas about making another video in the car."

"No promises Kyla."

"Ash I mean it no screwing around or you can walk home."

"Fine but for your sake you better hope Spencer is home for me a girl has needs in the worse way."

"Whatever just get in the car dummy."

The Davies sisters made the our plus drive over to the Carlin compound all the while unbeknownst to Ashley Spencer had prepared a rather nice setup for her wife upon her arrival.

Spencer had quickly finished the setup for Ashley's arrival she made sure to set up the bed and reinforce the soundproof glass windows she was going to fuck Ashley into pure bliss.

After putting the finishing touches on the room Spencer pulled out the couples sex toys which included anal beads a paddle and a couple of strap-ons after all Ashley and Spencer were a bit adventitious in bed.

Spencer nervously waited as she counted down to Ashley's arrival she had noted that Ashley's flight would be in just before 8.

Spencer sat in living-room waiting hoping Ashley would finally show.

After half an hour of waiting Spencer heard the door open revealing Ashley.

Spencer quickly opened the door engulfing Ashley in a bear hug complete with a searing kiss forgetting her bags for the moment.

"Ashley baby I missed you."

"I missed you too Spence now put me down."

"Sorry babe go grab a bubble bath and relax I'll take care of the bags you're in for a long night angel."

Ashley did as instructed and half an hour later Ashley found herself naked with Spencer planting butterfly kisses all down her toned body.

"Aw baby you don't know how much I missed you." Spencer said between kisses.

"Aw Spence I think my current position is proof enough now if you don't mind I'd like to fucked six ways from Sunday by my strong girlfriend."

Spencer didn't need to be told twice she dove right between Ashley's legs devouring her like her last meal.

"Aw fuck baby don't you fucking stop!" Ashley yelled as Spencer worked over Ashley's clit.

"Spen Cer fuck fuck me."

Spencer knew that Ashley was close and stopped her oral assault leaving Ashley whimpering.

Before Ashley knew what hit her she found herself on her stomach being entered by Spencer via her ass which Ashley was a sucker for.

"Oh yes Spencer fuck me!"

Ashley's pleas didn't go unheeded Spencer pounded Ashley in mere mush.

"That's right Ash tell the world whose responsible for this." Spencer hummed as she pounded Ashley.

"Spencer Spencer."

Hearing Ashley call out her name pushed Spencer to the edge both girls climaxed in a heap at the same time.

"Baby that was one hell of a welcome home."

"Who says we're done Ash give me a minute and I'll really give it to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Spence I really wouldn't."

 **Thanks for reading this short hopefully it was enjoyed I'll return soon with a longer Spashley story soon.**


End file.
